


Stay by my side

by lawlietismine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode: s01e07, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, boh, flashfic, non so cosa aggiungere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: Victor guarda il ragazzo davanti a sé e non può fare a meno di sorridere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà ^^   
> Mi ci sono voluti 7 episodi per decidermi a scrivere qualcosa, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta.   
> Non so nemmeno se c'è gente del fandom italiano, qui su ao3, ma vabbè (?) io la pubblico lo stesso.   
> Spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ^^ alla prossima,   
> Lawlietismine

  


  
  


  


Victor guarda il ragazzo davanti a sé e non può fare a meno di sorridere.  
  
È un sorriso sincero, lieve, pieno d'affetto e privo di qualsiasi solita ironia, mentre con una mano si tiene la testa e con l'altra accarezza piano i capelli disordinati dell'altro, distrattamente, quasi senza rendersene conto: è un gesto spontaneo, naturale, che rientra in perfetta armonia con il ritmo scandito dal respiro di Yuuri. Non c'è nessun altro testimone di quest'attimo di libertà che li coinvolge.  
  
Guardarlo dormire potrebbe diventare una piacevole abitudine, lo sente.  
  
Lo sguardo amorevole si sposta con estrema calma su ogni lineamento, come per imprimerlo nella memoria per sempre. Le labbra schiuse, le ciglia lunghe, il petto nudo che si alza e abbassa con ingenua tranquillità. Victor ripensa al giorno precedente, alla gara, alla tensione che lui stesso non sapeva come allontanare, impotente, ripensa anche al sentimento intenso che però hanno condiviso in quell'esibizione, _a quel bacio._ Quel bacio che tutti quegli sciocchi hanno scambiato per un semplice abbraccio e che adesso resta dunque unicamente un loro segreto.  
  
Ripensa alla notte trascorsa insieme e intanto continua a passare le dita fra i capelli incasinati di Yuuri, gli accarezza con cura la guancia, beandosi di quella visione. Vorrebbe perfino sporgersi per posare la labbra sulle sue e catturare per un istante quel respiro lento, ma non vuole svegliarlo.  
  
Per ora si accontenta di guardarlo così, come nessun altro eccetto lui ha la fortuna di fare.  
Il resto può aspettare.  


End file.
